tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wrong Road
Wrong Road is the twenty-second episode of the second season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode The Joke's on Schemer in 1993. Plot Gordon claims that branchlines are vulgar, but accidentally goes down Edward's in a mix-up involving a large floppy green hat. Bill and Ben see him in the yard the next morning and pretend to consider taking him to the harbour and dumping him into the sea. Gordon is horrified, and when BoCo arrives he pleads for him to save him. Boco sends the twins away, knowing that they are only joking, but Gordon remains ignorant of the fact. Characters * Edward * Gordon * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Thomas (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth * The Viaduct * The Watermill * Brendam Docks * The Scrapyards (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. * In the UK version, there is music playing as the narrator describes Edward and Gordon's trains. This is absent in the US version. * Christmas lights are used for Gordon and Edward's lamps. * In Norway, this episode is named "On Wrong Roads". The Italian title is "Wrong Line". Goofs * When Gordon and Edward talk about branchlines, before Gordon leaves, steam is rising in front of him. When he leaves, it continues rising. * Edward and Gordon are both missing their eyebrows in the scene at Knapford. * When Gordon is brought back blu-tak is visible on the Fat Controller's shoes. * The back end of the coach's roof at the end of Edward's train seems to be snapped. * Edward's headcode is not correct for his type of train. * When the narrator says "Gordon started" and when Gordon comes back to the station, wires are visible on Gordon's and Edward's bufferbeam. * When Edward crosses the viaduct, his last coach doesn't have any lighting. * Gordon pushes the buffers out of place when he comes into the siding. * When Gordon shouts "Stop, stop!" one of his eyes is not looking at Bill and Ben. * Gordon's front bogie wheels are derailed near the end. * During the outro theme, static is audible. * When the scene cuts away from the guard and into the passengers you can see the woman's old friend among the passengers. * Since the viaduct is under repairs, Edward should have gone slower. * The narrator says that there was a guard's van at the end of the train, but the guard is in the brake coach. Gallery File:WrongRoad1986titlecard.png|UK title card File:WrongRoadUKtitlecard.jpg File:WrongRoadUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:Floppygreenhat.jpg File:WrongRoad.jpg File:WrongRoad3.png Image:WrongRoad4.png|Edward on the bridge Image:WrongRoad5.png|Gordon File:WrongRoad6.png Image:WrongRoad7.png|The old friend File:WrongRoad8.png Image:WrongRoad9.png File:WrongRoad10.png|The guard File:WrongRoad11.png File:WrongRoad13.png File:WrongRoad14.png|Bill and Ben Image:WrongRoad15.png|Bill, Ben, and Gordon Image:WrongRoad16.png File:WrongRoad17.png|Gordon File:WrongRoad18.png|BoCo File:WrongRoad19.png File:WrongRoad20.png Image:WrongRoad21.png File:WrongRoad22.png File:WrongRoad23.png File:WrongRoad24.jpg File:WrongRoad25.png File:WrongRoad26.png|Bill Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes